


The Bear Chronicles

by floraljellyjoy



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen, other fandoms have this too so, someone had to do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraljellyjoy/pseuds/floraljellyjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble/short fic based on each episode. (crossposted on ff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I saw these in other fandoms and I thought it would be fun to do. It's also going to help me improve my writing, and might help me get an actual name in the fanfic world, and will fill the lack of fanfics for this show (it is new, so I didn't expect much of anything yet.)

There had been one time Panda lost his phone. One time was all he needed to know that he never wanted that to happen again. 

“Don't worry, Pan-pan, we can get you another one!”   
“Ice Bear has savings.”   
“No, you don't understand, that phone had lots of stuff on it! Stuff that I don't want anyone out there to know about, and stuff I don't want to lose! That phone knew some of my secrets and it harbored my feelings. Now it could be in someone else’s hands, and that person could be laughing at me for all I know. ” A few tears were in the corners of his eyes. The other two wiped those tears away. 

“We'll try to find it. Together.”

They searched. They looked everywhere in the cave, on the street, and used the tracker. The last known location was somewhere where they’d already looked, and the phone had run out of battery. That meant they had no idea where it was, and that quite possibly someone had it. Even after searching for a few days, there had been no luck in finding it.  
After some coaxing, Panda hesitantly pressed the “Wipe” button. To him, it felt like killing something. But at least there was nothing left to see on the phone. 

When they put together all their savings, they collected enough to get Panda a new phone. His new companion. Now, he never let it out of his sight, and kept it as close to him as he could. He'd panic if it wasn't where he last left it.   
Panda tries very, very hard to not lose a phone again.


	2. Viral Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internet life has its disappointments.

Their channel was full of videos. At most, they got a view or two, maybe a like or dislike, but none of them ever made it big.

Sometimes being "internet famous" seemed super appealing: lots of human friends, nice messages, opportunity... 

They kept trying. Sometimes it was disappointing to see a single view or even a dislike, because they actually put time into those videos.

And, of course, it was disappointing to be turned down by actual internet celebrities (although it was half expected). 

But a hobby was a hobby, and when they saw those 10 views accompanied by an actual comment, well, they absolutely, positively had to celebrate. 

And besides, why not?


	3. Food Truck

Ice Bear loves to cook. He cooks most of the meals in the cave, and actually applied to work at a restaurant once (but they didn't hire him, because they felt it would be too strange to have a bear as a chef). 

By now he could make some of his creations pretty quickly. By now he also knew gourmet flavors from not-so-gourmet flavors, and knew what to do to keep his food on top, even though Panda and Grizz always loved his food anyways. 

Although Ice Bear is a bear of few words, when it comes to the kitchen, he lets his flavors do all the talking.


	4. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, she was pretty much where she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting for so long.

In school they'd laughed at her. They'd all said mean things, and sometimes it hurt. But it was her motivation, too. It was motivation to go higher. Work harder. Be better. Someday she'd be the one to laugh at them. Someday she would show them that she had gone above and beyond where they hadn't, and now she actually had a right to laugh, and they didn't. 

She studied hard for every test.   
She did her best on every project.   
She read about new things and learned.   
Every passing day Chloe was more and more determined to prove anyone who had ever underestimated her wrong.   
Every day she went to school prepared to prove that she was excellence itself, that she was capable of great things.   
Soon enough, she'd be promoted. She could skip a lot of grades, and go straight to college. 

This was her dream. It came true.   
But she had to keep going.

So now what she was determined to do was to keep it up. To stay excellent, to stay on top, to be great as she'd always been. 

On this project, she wouldn't just research bears, she'd actually go out and observe bears. Hell, she would even befriend the bears, that was definitely worthy of adulation.   
She wrote notes extensively. She compiled research. She watched these bears.   
Then something slightly unplanned happened: she'd had fun with them.   
Fun wasn't something she was used to. Not really.  
She'd spent her whole life chasing her dream, which never gave her much time for fun.

Then something even more unexpected happened.  
She hadn't worked this hard to have her project hijacked and ruined, by the ones she thought were friends.  
But that's exactly what happened.   
She'd watched someone hold a match to what she'd worked so hard to build.  
Somehow, it turned out okay.

Because the ones who had unintentionally destroyed something she pride herself in having were the ones to rebuild it.   
Because they'd showed her fun, and because they'd been good to her where some actual humans weren't, and because overall, they were okay, she made a choice that seemed unexpected. At least, it felt unexpected, considering the choices she'd made before and how far she'd come that way.   
She decided to stay with the bears, and have a lazy, worry-free night. 

For once, she was pretty much where she wanted to be.   
For once, she didn't have to work absolutely hard for it.   
She was okay with this. 

That was okay.


	5. Panda's Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update. It's so short so I feel bad. Blame school though. Always blame school.

Panda's Date: 

He had been searching on dating apps for a long time. Sure, he'd met and seen some really cute girls. But there were usually... issues. Some thought he was "too clingy." Others didn't feel it would work out due to species difference. Some moved away, others found people who they'd rather be with. Usually his relationships didn't last too long. And those that did usually ended in heartbreak for Panda.

Finally, he'd met someone in person who had been willing to save him, despite species difference, and she was cute and sweet. Immediately he admired her, and felt like he might love her more in the future, and she might love him later, and things might work out, maybe he found true love, maybe things were looking up, and oh my God he had to make up this embarrassing first impression. A date. Yes, a date, a date would be perfect to fix this. 

Now, he just had to make sure it wasn't foiled. And by the look of things, that may be exactly what would happen.


End file.
